Out With the Old, In With the New
by Blues32
Summary: Gremlin is sick of needing to wear his costume to live, so he intends to correct it. However, his method needs a good test subject...and he nominates Terra for the part. Meanwhile, a demon is set loose from Raven's room. Multiple pairings. R
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Alright, I've decided that I'm going to do my next gen story anyway. To do that, I need to make a few changes. For starts, I need Terra to not be a living statue anymore. It was a good idea at the time (at least I think so) but it'll be inconvenient when doing stories of the future. I'll explain how Robin became Nightwing later (forget that stupid "Bird Watching" story. It was stupid and left too much unexplained). I based Terra's new look off the new Terra from the comics. She's an interesting sort and I'd like to hear her back story. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Out With the Old, In with the New"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan's Tower: Raven's Room**

Raven rubbed her eyes and yawned. A glance at the clock informed her that she was insane to be up so late. It was her own fault, really. How did she let herself get caught up in that stupid dancing video game?

Raven: (muttering) Curse peer pressure…

It was also her fault they actually HAD the game. Beast Boy was switching games from the Gamestation and had placed the one he was going to play on the table. Not seeing it due to having her nose in a book, Raven put her tea on it, thinking it was a coaster. The sudden cry of alarm from Beast Boy startled Raven, making her spill all over the game. It was ruined. While it WAS just a video game, it was something Beast Boy enjoyed doing. Besides, if he messed up one of her books, she'd be upset and he'd feel terrible, even if he didn't see the attraction of reading books like she did. Realizing this, Raven decided there was only one thing to do. She had to make it up to him. So out she went, to purchase a replacement. What she got seemed to delight everyone. Raven came home with a dance pad and dancing game. After managing to pry everyone that came to hug her off, she sat back and watched her friends enjoy the game, satisfied that she had done the right thing. The next thing she knew, they were asking her to step up and try. After refusing over and over, she finally conceded. It was the biggest mistake she had made…that day. There were others, believe me. It was addictive…and worst of all, she had no rhythm. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't stop.

Raven: (muttering) Must be something hypnotic in the flashes on the screen. Damn the video game industry.

She shook her head and got back to work. Once a week she took inventory on her mystical artifacts. Some of them were useless, like the stone that changes your hair color, but others were extremely dangerous. Her experience with Malichor taught her something. If SHE could do something so reckless, someone with no occult knowledge could do something much worse. Since then, she became determined to never let her possessions be used for evil. She failed once with Gremlin and the Sphere of Baal. Thank Azar that he didn't take anything else. She picked up her check list and continued looking through her trunk and shelves.

Raven: Iblis's Bottle…check. Jar filled with the Northern Winds…check. Medallion of Atlas…check. …and…finally…the Demon of the Soil's prison…check.

With a satisfied nod, Raven closed the trunk and yawned again. Finally she could sleep. …maybe one more round of…NO! Shaking her head, she got ready to go to sleep. In her tired state, she completely forgot the relock the trunk…

::CUE THEME::

**New Room**

Robin hit the lights and Starfire squealed with joy, kissing him before jumping up and down. Cyborg rolled his eye. Personally, he couldn't see the big deal.

Starfire: Thank you so much, Friend Cyborg! Your hard work is much appreciated!

She hugged him tight before turning back to the room. It was basically a very advanced green house. Starfire had some seeds in her room from back home, but nothing to plant them in. The environment of Earth and Tamaranian was different and there were certain…control issues that needed to be addressed. The temperature, the soil content, how much blood they were given…I'm not kidding…all of that needed to be controlled for the plants to bloom on Earth. With this new green house, Starfire could control these things. She could have the garden she really wanted. Thanking them both again, she flew down the hall to get her seeds.

Cyborg: Didn't know she was into botany.

Robin: It's more then that, Cyborg. She's bringing a piece of home to Earth. She likes it on Earth, but that doesn't mean she doesn't think about Tamaran.

It made sense to Cyborg. Still, it took him by surprise, the whole request. Of all the things to remind you of home, planting stuff was what she came up with? Then again, Starfire wasn't known for using Earthly logic. Cyborg shrugged.

Cyborg: You'd think she'd get something simpler…like a picture.

Robin: Cy, I LOOOOOOONG stopped trying to understand her thought process outside of things that will get me in trouble. It saves you from headaches.

Cyborg: And gets you la…

Starfire: I have returned, thus ending any possible chance to say things of inappropriate nature that would only be said in my absence!

With that rather odd sentence, Starfire swooped back into the room, carrying the single biggest bag of seeds they had ever seen. Their jaws dropped as she opened it and took out a hand full of seeds.

Robin: Uh…Star? Are those all different plant seeds?

Starfire: Of course, Robin. I would be confused as to what is what if there were duplicate seeds inside.

Cyborg: I really don't think that's all gonna fit in here…

Shrugging, Starfire began planting the seeds and adjusting the doodads what controlled the temperatures and stuff.

Starfire: I shall squeeze in what I can.

**Mall**

Terra felt a little self conscious hanging out with Tara Smith. Tara was the original Terra before being turned into a statue. Terra was actually a statue brought to life by magic. Being next to what she always wanted to be was a little unnerving. Hell, it wasn't that long ago that she found out she WASN'T Terra in the first place. Tara was a nice enough girl, but it perplexed Terra how she didn't want to be a super hero. Oh well. She didn't come out to debate that.

Tara: Okay, Terra…brutally honest.

Tara held up a mini skirt.

Tara: Think my grandma can pull this off?

The girls laughed. It was obviously a joke. Anyone who thought that was a serious question, please leave the room now. Shaking her head, Tara went on.

Tara: Seriously, what do you think?

Terra: Eh…looks a bit…much. You know what I mean?

Tara: Aw, c'mon! I got great legs and this will totally show them off.

Terra: …Tara, you're legs are like toothpicks, just like mine.

Tara: Hey, if Kate Moss made it as a super model, then my legs would look fine in this.

Well, she had Terra there. A shout got their attention. Tara winced as she recognized her friends from school, Molly and Polly (and it always struck her as odd that their names rhymed and they weren't even related) coming over. She kind of neglected to mention her friendship with Terra. In fact, she neglected to mention a lot of things. Polly and Molly had a severe dislike of metahumans. Tara used to play along, though she never saw anything wrong with them. Now that she knew she was one, Tara found it harder to fake it.

Molly: Tara! What are you doing here?

Polly: And why are you with her?

Taken aback by the distain in their voices, Terra turned to Tara with a questioning look. They hadn't acted this bad back when they first met. Tara held up the mini-skirt.

Tara: I'm shopping, duh.

Molly: But why with HER?

Tara: What's wrong with her? I mean c'mon!

Tara put her arm around Terra's neck.

Tara: We're like sisters or something!

Terra: Yeah…or something.

Polly: Tara, she's…uh…

Polly trailed off. Was there a way to put this that wouldn't make the stone girl pound her? She knew metahumans were a threat…there was no way around that. But she had to be brave.

Polly: She's a freak!

Terra: …yeah…well…you've got two chins.

Polly lifted the collar of her shirt to cover up her ever so slight second chin. So she had put on a few pounds…big deal. The freak didn't need to point it out. Tara bit back a laugh. Polly had that coming. Molly scowled.

Molly: Tara, she's making fun of your friends! Are you just going to let her do that?

Tara: …should I send her to her room without supper?

Molly: Tara, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you have a choice. Her or us.

Tara winced. She was hoping light hearted humor would defuse the situation. Guess not. Sighing, Tara grabbed Terra's arm.

Tara: …c'mon. I need something high in sugar and fat to help me out here. I think I'm going to be depressed for a while.

Terra: Uh…okay.

Polly and Molly watched in shock as Tara and Terra left them behind.

Molly: I can't believe her! Why would she…? That freak loving…

Polly: It's not really that noticeable is it?

Molly: It's freaking huge, Polly! Now don't interrupt while I'm talking!

Polly ran off sobbing. Rolling her eyes, Molly followed.

Molly: Polly! Polly, come back! I meant it in a good way!

**Titan Tower: Green House**

To say that Beast Boy was startled was an understatement. Now, he knew the green house was being built. He even knew that Starfire was planting stuff there. What he didn't understand was how the hell THERE WAS A FULL GROWN PLANT IN THE ROOM! He could sweat Star planted them today…oh well. Alien plants. Sighing, he got to work doing what Starfire asked. She was out walking Silkie, so he was going to water the plants for her. Cyborg could have automated it, but Starfire refused. She wanted to be able to tend to her plants, not just watch them grow. He started watering the plants. When he turned toward the one that was growing already, he realized it was gone. There was just a hole in the dirt. He grabbed his head.

Beast Boy: Dude! It freaking DIED! Oh man, Star is going to kill me!

He considered digging frantically into the soil, but that might destroy the other seeds. The problem had him so preoccupied that he didn't see the brown and gray plant slither out the door. It had sensed something…something that it needed to do. It had no idea what, nor could it begin to guess. It lacked the brain power to do much of anything. Just barely aware of its own existence, it was given the ability to move so that it could search out water sources in the more barren areas of Tamaran. Yet somehow, something had called to it. With no will of its own to speak of, it had no choice but to obey the call.

**Raven's Room**

Raven groaned as she sat up. Her alarm on her communicator (why not, my phone has an alarm clock) was going off. Scowling, she searched her tired brain as she tried to recall why she bothered to set it, especially after having such a rough night. She never set the alarm unless there was a good reason. Slapping the snooze button, she rubbed her eyes and thought. Suddenly it hit her and Raven hung her head. It was Shade's doctor's appointment. He needed a physical done, a standard practice in the tower to make sure everything was okay. Unfortunately, Shade HATED doctors. He had no trouble with being patched up in med-lab, but DOCTORS, he hated. So saying, it was a chore to get him to go to one. Fortunately, that was a rarity, as the med-lab was equipped to handle most problems. Then again…most of the Titans didn't go to a vet. Yes, Shade went to the vet's office. In some regards he was even more an animal then Beast Boy was, his immune system being one of them. Sighing, Raven got dressed in her costume. She didn't bother to do her hair, as it would be a mess in a few minutes anyway. To date, nobody had ever managed to get Shade to go to the vet without some sort of fight. Taking a deep breath, Raven exited her room and flew toward Shade's. She knocked on the door.

Shade: What?

Raven: Time to go to the vet, Shade.

Shade: Please don't call it that…it only makes it sound worse.

Raven: Well, either way, let's go.

Shade: Gimme a minute to get ready.

Rolling her eyes, Raven waited patiently outside his door. After a few minutes, she frowned.

Raven: Okay, you've been in there long enough. Let's go.

Silence.

Raven: Shade. Let's go already.

Shade: You don't have to yell.

Raven: I'm not yelling, Shade.

Shade: Oh, and now the name calling starts.

A puzzled expression came over Raven before realization hit her. Swearing, she opened the door and saw what she expected to see. A recording device playing on the bed.

Tape Recording: If you're going to be like that…

Turning it off, Raven sighed and massaged her temples. It was WAAAAY too early for this crap. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Raven: _Shade! Shade, get your ass back here now!_

She didn't get a response, but she knew he heard her. Raven could feel his emotions changing, conflicting.

Raven: _Shade! Damnation, what do I have to do to get you back here?_

Shade: _Is that a serious question?_

Wincing, Raven groaned. Why did she have to ask something like that? Sighing, Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

Raven: _Yes. I don't feel like chasing you all over creation this morning. Come back and come with me peacefully…and I'll owe you._

Shade: _…well…okay._

Shade appeared in front of her.

Shade: You owe me a massage then.

Clenching her teeth, Raven nodded. Let it go...she had to let it go. She offered, why should she be surprised? Sighing, Shade headed for the door.

Shade: Well, let's go then. …better not try to give me a biscuit this time.

Raven: You ate it last time.

Shade: Yeah, but I did it begrudgingly.

Raven stared at him for a moment before smacking him upside his head.

Raven: You idiot.

Shade: You want the price to be more then a massage?

Raven put her hands behind her back. It wasn't often that she was backed into a corner, but she wasn't going to risk it.

Raven: No.

They departed. …she wondered if she should tell him he's getting tested for worms today…nah. That'll teach him to back her into a corner.

**Mall**

Terra sweatdropped as she watched Tara put away another brownie. The girl downed food as fast as…well…herself. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Tara: You know, I really thought they were my friends…

Terra: I know the feeling.

Know it? She CAUSED it. …wait, not she didn't that was the other Terra. She hated getting confused like that. Tara shoved a brownie toward her.

Tara: C'mon eat one, damn it. It'll make me feel better. Besides, they're good.

Terra bit into it and indeed, it was good. Very good. After a while she began to feel kind of weird. Her head was spinning.

Tara: Nnngh…hey, Terra…I don't feel so good.

Terra: Me neither…I think we should call it a day, you know?

Tara: Yeah…

The pair made it out the door before the dizziness became too much. The next thing they knew, everything went black.

**Junkyard Lair**

Terra woke up to a sharp smell. Her eyes shot open and she shook her head rapidly. She tried to move her hand to her head, but found it was strapped down. Looking up, her eyes locked with a set of green ones.

Terra: (dazed) Starfire?

G-9: Not even close.

Realization struck and she narrowed her eyes. She had to look tough right then. She knew she was at a serious disadvantage. Terra was strapped down, staring down somebody capable of punching through her abdomen, and had no idea where Tara was.

Terra: You drugged the food.

G-9: Did who with the what now?

Terra: The brownies. You drugged them.

Gremlin: No, she didn't. That store just makes bad brownies. I'm surprised the other one isn't dead. Then again, she does have YOUR stomach.

Gremlin stepped into the room in that pseudo Slade fashion that pissed both herself and Robin off. Snorting, Terra decided to tempt fate.

Terra: Let me ask you something. When Slade made you, did he say, "I will call him Mini-Me"?

Gremlin: I dunno, I wasn't awake at that point. You're probably wondering why you're here and where your other self is.

Terra: Actually, I was thinking about the décor. You could use a few more lights, maybe a plant to…of course I was wondering why I'm here!

Gremlin leaned in close, making Terra gulp. With his technology, finding ways to cause pain was very easy for him.

Gremlin: I'm going to make you the offer of a life time.

Terra: And I'm going to tell you which hole you can shove that offer.

Gremlin: Oh? Even if I were to tell you I can make you human?

Terra: If you said that, I'd say you were full of crap.

Gremlin shrugged.

Gremlin: Well, it's not like you have a choice anyway. The thing is, I kind of owe your other self a favor. I asked her what she'd want and she said nothing. I asked her to think of SOMETHING and she said she wanted me to make you human. Obviously she didn't expect me to say yes, but as it so happens, I'm working on a project that can do just that.

Terra regarded Gremlin with suspicion, but she couldn't deny that she was building hope inside her. Sighing, Gremlin continued.

Gremlin: As you well know, I'm rather deformed under this mask. In fact, it's so bad that I can't breathe without a respirator. As one might suspect, this is rather inconvenient. I tried everything to fix my body, when I was suddenly hit with inspiration. If I can't FIX this body, I'll scrap it in favor of a new one.

Terra: Who wha who wha?

Gremlin: I'm going to clone my body, correct the genetic flaws while it's in the vat, and grow it to proper age. Once that's done, I'll transfer my mind into that body. I'll have a body that can FINALLY walk the streets without needing to hide behind a mask.

In a moment of insight, Terra suddenly realized the truth.

Terra: You need somebody to test it on.

Gremlin: Bingo. The cloning thing is simple, it's the brain transfer that can cause a problem. So I'm going to test it on your brain.

Terra: Unfortunately chief, I don't have one. I'm a statue. There's nothing up there. Nothing anywhere.

Gremlin: True, but you DO have thought waves…for some asinine reason. Regardless of why, it's those waves I need, not an actual brain. Trust me, I know what I'm doing to a very limited degree.

Sweatdropping, Terra tilted her head.

Terra: That makes no sense at all.

Gremlin: Just shut up and go with it. If you don't, I'll kill the other one.

Terra: You're an asshole.

Gremlin: Whine, whine, whine. Call your friends and tell them what's going on. Also tell them that if any of them come here, I'll waste you both.

Terra sighed and nodded. She couldn't risk making a move…yet. But she'd wait. Her time would come. Gremlin released her and she climbed off the table, reaching for her communicator. Robin was NOT going to be a happy boy.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Out With the Old, In with the New"**

**Chapter Two**

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Starfire winced. Robin was not a happy boy at the moment. This was evident by the yelling and how he had just punched the table. She had no idea why, as she had just gotten home with Silkie. Edging over carefully, she saw he was talking to someone over the communicator. Perhaps Shade had heart worms again.

Robin: Put him on, Terra.

Terra: Fine, fine. Hey! Hey, he wants to talk to you!

Robin grumbled and drummed his fingers on the counter. Finally a voice answered from the other end. One that filled Starfire with dread…and annoyance, because Gremlin was just that sort of person.

Gremlin: Yello, ello.

Robin: Let them go, Gremlin.

Gremlin: Ah, ah, ah. You didn't say the magic word.

Robin: Let them go NOW!

Gremlin: Oooh, sorry. The magic word was "waffles". "Waffles".

Robin: If you hurt them…

Gremlin: Oh whine, whine, whine. Thank god she didn't call Beast Boy or I'd really be getting an earful. In any case, I don't intend to hurt them. It's just a little experiment. You'll like the results. Until then, stay away or they pay the price. Got it, Boy Blunder? TTFN.

The communicator clicked off. Robin shut it and slammed it down, annoyed. Starfire couldn't keep silent any longer.

Starfire: Robin, what is happening?

Robin: …Gremlin has Terra and Tara. He said he has an experiment for them to be a part in. If we try to interrupt, he'll kill them both.

Starfire: Did he say what the experiment would entail?

Robin: No…just that we'd like the results. She seems okay…

Starfire bit her finger and whispered softly.

Starfire: Should we inform Beast Boy? He shall not take it well.

Robin: We'll avoid it for as long as we can…but if he straight out asks us, we can't lie. That'll only make it worse when he finds out.

Starfire: Very well. Excuse me…I need to check upon my garden.

Robin: Now?!

Starfire: Robin, my garden is very important to me and as of now there is nothing we can do. Why should I not?

Starfire had him there. He sighed and nodded. She kissed his cheek.

Starfire: As twisted as he is, Gremlin is not one to lie. Terra shall be fine. You shall see.

Sighing, Robin nodded as she left. He wanted to believe that. He really, truly, and honestly did. …but Gremlin was insane. His definition of "not hurting" someone could be very different indeed.

**Shadow Disc Near Tower**

Raven sat on the disc, facing away from Shade, drumming her fingers on her knee. Shade sighed and shook his head.

Shade: I'm sorry.

The only reply her got was her fingers drumming faster. Taking in a deep breath, he blew a stray hair from his face. In retrospect, maybe he had made a mistake. Raven had one major pet peeve. She HATED being embarrassed in public. Spending her whole life avoiding the eyes of others, she liked to simply blend into the background. Despite her odd garb, the way she was so quiet and rarely moved unless she had to (meaning she didn't fidget much) made it easy to forget she was there…which was how she liked it. Well, it was a pain when they were picking who gets the last slice of chocolate cake…she liked chocolate cake. Shade had a thing himself. He hated being prodded. And there he was at the vet's office. Suffice to say, he was not happy. Then again, no dog likes the vet. So when it came time for him to be examined, he was less then thrilled…especially when he found out that they don't use oral thermometers. He could SWEAR he saw Raven smirk. He might have been imagining things, but he could SWEAR he saw it. Either way, he kind of began to struggle at that point until they agreed to get an oral thermometer. In doing so, he kind of knocked a lot of things over. All in all, Raven not only was humiliated, but had to pay extra for the damages. Shade had probably done worse things, but at the moment he couldn't recall them. He felt pretty bad, really. Raven put up with a lot of crap from him and he had no idea why. Just luck he supposed. He sighed.

Shade: Raven, I know I upset you but…

Raven: Shade.

Shade: Yeah?

Raven: While I know you're only trying to make me feel better, you have a tendency to bury yourself deeper in the hole when you talk. So just shut up and let me work this out through my own thought process and I'll get back to you.

Shade: …I love you.

Raven: Okay, now you're acting like a little kid. Stop it.

Raven huffed as silence once again reigned. Why did she tolerate this? They landed and walked back inside the tower. Robin looked up.

Robin: How'd it…?

Raven: Clean bill of health, don't ask anything more.

Sighing, Robin shook his head.

Robin: He panicked again?

Shade: It wasn't…

Raven: Like a frightened rabbit.

Robin: …I've got some bad news.

**Junkyard Lair: Medical Room**

Tara winced as the needle was stuck into her arm. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she knew enough not to like it. Her captor explained that he needed a sample of her blood in order to help her weird statue clone friend. He didn't explain how it would help…and at the moment she was too frightened to ask. Besides, she doubted that the drone that took the sample would have much in the way of conversational capabilities.

G-9: You don't need to be so tense. You're in no danger.

Tara looked up at what she assumed to be a human (or at the very least a living being) girl with red hair. She walked over and sat down next to her at the table.

Tara: Who are you?

G-9: Gremlin AI System Model Number Nine, but most just call me G-9. I'm a highly advanced mechanical organism. Which is to say that I'm not really an organism, but am capable of mimicking one to near perfect levels.

Tara: You're a machine?

G-9: Absolutely. I'm here to help you calm down. I know this must be stressful.

Tara rolled her eyes. This girl had a talent for understatements. She was scared out of her mind! The place smelled of motor oil and air sanitizers. It was lit with florescent bulbs that fizzled and crackled now and then. It creeped her out big time.

Tara: Yeah, a little.

G-9: Look at me, Tara. This is what that man is capable of creating. Your friend will be fine and then you'll be let go, safe and sound.

Tara: …this whole thing is just making me feel queasy. I don't like being here.

G-9 tilted her head for a moment before snapping out of whatever stupor she had fallen into.

G-9: Hmm…you do seem to be reacting…elevated blood flow, increased heart rate…perhaps being here is reminding you of your past time as Terra.

Tara: All the more reason I don't want to be here! I don't WANT to be Terra.

G-9: I think that's another sign of it. You're afraid to remember because part of you knows what you did.

Tara covered her ears. She didn't want to hear this.

G-9: Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…

Tara: Just stop talking about it!

G-9: Alright, alright…calm down. Seen any good movies?

Slowly, Tara lowered her hands. G-9 was tempted to shout something quickly, but decided that would be too mean.

Tara: Not really…

**New Chamber**

Terra shook her head.

Terra: How do you build these places without anyone knowing?  
Gremlin: People are stupid.

The room was mostly filled with two large devices. One had a clear tank, big enough for a person. All sorts of arms and tubes were attached to it. It was connected to a large computer. The other was smaller and mostly consisted of a chair with a weird doodad on the tap. It almost looked like an electric chair. A drone floated in and presented Gremlin with a vial of blood.

Gremlin: Ah, thank you Thing.

It puttered off as he put the vial in a slot on the larger device and it sank in. Data filled the computer screen.

Terra: "Thing"?

Gremlin: It's a bad joke, but I like it. Now then, to begin. I can make some alterations to your genetic code by accessing your recessive genes…or rather her recessive genes. This means that if your mother had brown eyes and you had blue, I could change them to brown, but maybe not green. Understand?

Hesitating for a moment, Terra nodded. Genetics wasn't TOO hard a subject for her. Gremlin typed a little.

Gremlin: Let's see your options…I assume you might want a different hair color? That will really set you apart from Tara Smith.

Terra: What do you got?

Gremlin: Hmm…not much. Straight black or curly brown.

Terra: Damn…I wanted to be a red head…

Gremlin: That's why we have hair dye.

Terra: True…okay, gimme the straight black.

Gremlin: Alright…eyes? You got green or blue.

Terra: I like the blue eyes.

Gremlin: Blue it is.

They went through the list and Terra soon had a new body planned out. Fairly the same as her old one, it was fixed of a few minor problems, like an allergy to penicillin.

Gremlin: The muscle tissue will develop to match Tara's current condition. You may need to work out some to get back up to snuff, but that's your problem.

Terra: Fine, fine. How long will this take?

Gremlin: I dunno…maybe an hour or so.

He hit enter and the process began. The tube began to glow before the blood was slipped into the clear fluid that was inside it. Gremlin clasped his hands.

Gremlin: Okay…that's settled. Want to play a game while we wait?

Terra: I'd rather talk to Tara. You haven't let me see her since this whole thing began.

Gremlin: Fine, fine.

Gremlin called a drone.

Gremlin: Lead Terra to Tara.

It started to sputter off.

Gremlin: Wait, where are you going?

Drone: (mechanically) I am going to fetch Tara to bring to Terra.

Gremlin: No, no, no. You take TERRA to see TARA.

Again, it started to leave. Gremlin grabbed it.

Gremlin: Listen to me you hunk of junk! I said…take Terra! T-E-R-R-A to see Tara! T-A-R-A!

Drone: (mechanically) You don't need to be so harsh…

It began to whimper, with clicks in between each sound. Gremlin sighed and shook his head.

Gremlin: Yeah that's right. Go ahead and cry. Cry you stupid…

Terra: Uh…

Gremlin: WHAT?!

Terra: …if you're done abusing your robot, can I go see Tara now?

Gremlin: I am NOT abusing my robot! He had it coming!

Drone: You just love Drone #127 better then me. Waah. Waah. Waah.

Gremlin: Oh god damn it… I knew I should have stopped at two hundred. It was a nice even number, but no, I went on to two hundred and seven…

Terra sighed. It would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic…

**Titan Tower: Hallway**

Raven sighed as she walked down the hall. She needed to meditate…rid herself of her frustrations before she did something regrettable. While now able to control her powers, she, like anyone else, could still boil over and take her anger out on someone undeserving. Meditation could help her with that. As she walked, she failed to notice the plant from before clinging on to her cloak. She opened the door to her room and stepped in, gathering up incense candles. The plant slithered off her cloak as she set the candles up and floated into position. She didn't hear the soft creak of her trunk opening as she inhaled deeply and began to chant. What she did hear was the sound of a statue shattering. Turning around sharply, Raven realized that the statue was the prison for the Demon of the Soil. Two plus two added up in Raven's mind, or rather, broken statue, plus imprisoned demon. The answer to that equation is, of course, a freed demon. That realization came just in time for her to erect a shield as she was slammed through the wall by a pillar of dirt. Without it, she would have surely died. The glass of her window exploded as the large dirt cloud fled. Many thoughts went through her head right then. How could she have left her trunk unlocked? What WAS that plant thing that let it out, the one currently crawling around in circles on her floor, trying to stay in the sunlight? Where was the demon going? All these thoughts bubbled in her mind, but the one that took precedence was one. She was indirectly responsible for the release of a demon. How did THIS compare with simply causing a ruckus in the vet? Now she had to forgive Shade for causing her embarrassment because she had done something twice as bad…due to a dancing game.

Robin: Raven!

Her friends came running at the sound of the thundering crash. She coughed and looked up at them.

Raven: We've got a problem.

Cyborg: Okay, somebody mind telling me how something got in here past MY security system.

Robin: It was already here. Most of the glass is outside.

Raven: That damn plant let out a demon I was guarding in my room.

Starfire covered her mouth and picked up the plant. It thrashed about before dying. It had been away from soil for too long. She turned to Beast Boy.

Starfire: How could you let this Tamaranian creep vine escape?!

Beast Boy: It wasn't my fault! I didn't know you had plants that walked!

Starfire: …I am sorry. I am a terrible gardener…

Robin: Can we back up a little? To the part where you were guarding a demon without telling us? What else is in there?

Groaning, Raven climbed to her feet and brushed the dirt from her cloak.

Raven: I'll give you a list later, Robin. The longer we take to bring that thing down, the stronger it gets. It's going to be a bitch fighting it as it is, since it's made of soil.

Beast Boy: No problem! Terra can take care of it.

Starfire and Robin hissed slowly, looking at each other.

Starfire: Yes…Terra. About her…

**Outside Tower**

The birds all fled at the sound booming sound that echoed from the building.

Beast Boy: She's WHAT?!

**Junkyard Lair: Medical Room**

Tara sighed, her head on the table. Terra patted her on the back.

Terra: Relax…this is almost over. Soon you'll be back home and this will be a distant memory.

Tara: Easy for you to say. This crap is common place for you.

Terra: Hey, calm down. Don't get so upset.

Tara slammed her fist down. She had had enough. Her stress level had just reached critical mass.

Tara: I'll get as upset as I want to! I'm being held captive by a nutcase in a mask! I've had blood extracted from me, this place reeks of motor oil, and YOU just stand there as calm as you please! You're a superhero! Do something super!

Terra: We're fine. There's no need to do anything stupid now.

Her eyes narrowing, Tara stood up and poke Terra's chest.

Tara: You don't even care, do you? This is all about getting yourself a new body!

Terra: What?! Tara, don't say that! I'm your friend! I wouldn't let anything happen to you! Look, if there was a way to get out of here, I'd do it…but right now the ball is in his court and besides, he's not threatening you. He's taken all he needs from you. Right now you're just here to keep me from attacking him.

Tara: Well…well you just…NNGH! Why did I even agree to hang out with you?! I should have known this would get me in trouble.

Terra was rather hurt. She was about to argue further when G-9 leaned into the room. Her tone with Terra was far less nice then the one she used with Tara, which was a good indication of whom she was speaking to.

G-9: It's time to switch your brain.

Terra: …G-9 can Tara please go home now? She's had enough.

Sighing, G-9 shrugged.

G-9: It's not my call. Come with me and we'll ask my creator, alright?

Tara: Fine, fine…

Grumbling, Tara followed the other two. She was not happy right now…but to be honest she wasn't sure why. Maybe the robot was right. Maybe she was afraid that this would remind her of…whatever it was she forgot. The fact remained, Tara hated her current situation. They arrived in the huge room.

Gremlin: Ah, Terra. Sit down, get comfy. You won't be in that body much longer.

He was tempted to add "I hope", but figured that she needed the confidence boost. Terra sighed and nodded, sitting down in the chair. Tara stepped up.

Tara: Uh…excuse me…Mr. Gremlin? Can I go home now?

Gremlin: Just a sec…

Gremlin started the device. Terra tensed briefly before her body simply locked into place. The screen flickered and a voice came from the speakers.

Terra: What just happened?

Gremlin: I downloaded your brain for later use. You'll be going into your new body…once it stops being a fetus…

Terra: Hey! I thought I was still going to be a teenager!

Gremlin: Yeah, yeah, you are. Don't be a weenie. I'll age the body appropriately. The download is going to take time though. It's easy to shove a brain into a computer, putting it into another body, not so much. Anyway…

Gremlin turned to Tara.

Gremlin: I no longer need to worry about Terra getting rowdy…so you can go. We just…

There was a rumble and the ground shook slightly. A screen lowered down.

Tara: What was that? An earthquake?

G-9: Not a natural one…

Terra: Wasn't me.

Tara: I didn't do anything! …I think.

The screen displayed a shocking sight. The Titans were battling a large creature composed of…stuff. Grass, trees, dirt, all the things that grew from the ground composed its gigantic body. It was as tall as a building and built vaguely human.

Terra: Oh no! They need my help! Let me out of this thing!

Gremlin: I can't. Heh…I…uh…never designed it to go the other way around.

Terra: …you stupid son of a bitch.

Gremlin: I did build a delete button though.

Terra: Shutting up. Tara, you need to go in my place.

Tara: What?! No way! I told you…

Terra: Tara, please! They need you! The city needs you! You're the only one who can help them right now!

Tara held her head.

Tara: But…

Terra: You're the last hope…at least until I'm finished here.

Tara bit her lip. Sighing, she nodded.

Tara: How long is this going to take?

Gremlin: Uh…another…twenty minutes maybe?

Tara: …I need a costume.

Gremlin: Well, I was saving this for Terra…

Gremlin snapped his fingers and a duplicate of Terra's t-shirt and shorts lowered from the ceiling, goggles and all.

Gremlin: …but you knock yourself out.

Tara had a bad feeling about this…

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Out With the Old, In with the New"**

**Chapter Three**

**The Battle**

Cyborg rolled along the ground before smacking into a building with a groan. Fighting this thing was ridiculous. It could make its body solid then like powder at will. Not even Raven's magic could hold it for long. Robin's freezing discs worked to slow it, but not enough to stop it. Cyborg stood up and fired his sonic cannon, punching a hole in its leg. It toppled a moment before the hole closed again. Shade tried sucking it down into a giant vortex, but it pulled itself out, taking what it lost back from the earth.

Cyborg: Yo, Raven! Any ideas would be nice!

Starfire: How was this beast captured before?

Raven: I don't know. I never read that far.

Beast Boy: Dude…that is so something I would say.

Raven winced. He was right. Suddenly the creature shrieked as its limbs began to solidify. A figure riding a boulder with long blonde hair came into view.

Beast Boy: Terra?!

Tara: Nope. Tara. Close though. Terra's busy. Get a good look because this is the last time I EVER put this costume on.

Robin: This is our chance! Titans GO!

The Titans attacked the now solid arm, shattering it completely.

Starfire: Success!

The arm reformed out of other materials nearby.

Shade: …failure.

Robin: Te…er…Tara, you need to get more of it!

Tara strained, sweat trickling down her face.

Tara: I can't! It…it's too big! I barely know how to make my powers WORK, let alone mess with something this size! Terra will be here soon, we just need to hold it off!

Howling, the creature sprang two additional arms and grew horns on its head. They all looked at Raven.

Raven: …I don't know. Stop looking at me.

Robin: Next time you're guarding a demon, Raven…LOOK IT UP!

Raven: Right, right, I'm sorry. Azar…

Cyborg: Yo, Tara! Try and get its head! We may be able to blind it.

Tara snapped her fingers. That was a good idea. Why didn't she think of that? The head turned to solid stone. Then it grew a set of eyes on its chest.

Tara: …crap.

Annoyed with its attackers, the thing finally stopped taking the abuse and turned on them. Vines shot from its fingertips, wrapping around Starfire and Shade. Their arms pinned down, they couldn't summon the strength to get away and given the pressure, Shade couldn't concentrate on anything other then trying to protect his poor skeleton with a layer of shadows under his coat. The vines then started to wrap around the rest of them like a cocoon.

Shade: Oh, this figures…MMPH!

Robin threw two birdarangs, snipping the vines before they could be pulled into its body and suffocated. Tara tried to pulled it apart, managing to rip off an arm, but once again, it healed itself. Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew around it, trying to disorientate it. It worked for a while, making it dizzy. Finally the soil swatted at him, knocking him down. Things were looking bad.

**Junkyard Lair**

Terra groaned. She felt weird…different.

G-9: Terra? Terra, wake up.

Groaning, Terra's eyes fluttered open. …eyes? She had eyes again! She tried to sit up, but G-9 pushed her back down.

G-9: Ah, ah, ah. Settle down. We need to do some tests.

Terra: Tests be damned! My friends need me!

G-9: Well, I don't think you should go help them dressed as you are.

Terra looked down at herself and yelped. Yes, somehow fighting crime in her birthday suit sounded a bit outlandish. She decided to go along with the robot for now.

Terra: Alright, alright, make it quick!

G-9: Calm down. Okay, follow my finger with your eyes.

Sighing in annoyance, Terra followed the finger moved in front of her.

G-9: Good…good. Your eyes are fine.

Terra: Good enough to see you're wasting time! What do you care if I'm healthy or not?!

G-9: Because Gremlin is doing this next, that's why! Now shut up and do as I say! I won't risk his life because you're impatient!

That shut her up. After a series of test, Terra was handed some clothes.

G-9: Not your usual garb, I know, but it was the best we could do.

The clothing reminded her of Raven's outfit. Black and white single piece leotard. The sleeves went all the way up to her hands, allowing her fingers and thumb to stick out. The boots were more like Starfire's but of the same color as the rest, reaching up to her knees. She slipped it on.

Terra: …it's kind of…rough.

G-9: Protective stitching. It'll help absorb some impact just a tad. I guess Gremlin was feeling unusually nice.

Terra: I'm not complaining, I'm just making a statement…it's…rough.

Nodding, G-9 understood what she meant. She was commenting on the fact that she could feel the clothing. She was human at last. If only G-9 had brain waves, she too, could have a human body. Terra turned and ran for the exit.

Terra: Tell him I said thanks, no matter what happens. Even a minute as a human being makes up for all the days I spent as that statue.

Sighing, G-9 went off to inform her creator that Terra was a success. He could begin his own cloning. …still…she wondered if she should have mentioned to Terra that she was bald.

**The Battle**

Things looked grim. Tara was exhausted. Her head was pounding from using her powers so much. Shade was buried up to his neck as Beast Boy struggled to pull him out of the soil. Robin hung limply from a lamp post and Cyborg was downed as well, his body in a state of automatic repair, rerouting power and what not. Raven held her breath, dirt swirling all around her. Starfire was batted out of the sky by one of its tree fingers…yes, TREE fingers, not three fingers. TREE. It's not a typo. Suddenly the dirt around Raven dispersed and Shade was lifted out of the deep soil he was sinking into. Terra flew in on a rock.

Terra: Somebody call for a rescue?

Beast Boy: TERRA!

Tara: What…what…what kept you, Baldy?

Terra: …baldy?

She felt the top of her head. Damn it, she KNEW she felt a draft!

Terra: Son of a…okay, time to take my anger out on something and dirt boy is nominated. Tara, help me out here! I have an idea!

Tara: Go for it!

Together the two geomancers pulled the demon apart. It shrieked and tried to reform, but they held fast.

Tara: Now what?

Terra: This way!

Terra led her counterpart to the ocean. Smiling, Tara got the idea. They dumped the demon into the sea. It gurgled and splashed a bit before being pulled apart by the tide completely.

Terra: See, Tara? Was that so bad?

Tara: Hell yeah it was! My skull feels ready to split in half! Like I said, never again.

Terra: Fine…can I have my costume back now?

Tara: Got my clothes?

Terra: Uh…

Wow, she knew she forgot something.

Terra: …no?

Tara: Then screw that. You got spares at the tower, don't you? I'll see you later…

Pulling the goggles off her head, Tara handed them to Terra before leaving. Sighing, Terra put them around her neck before returning to her friends. Beast Boy turned into a dog and jumped on her, licking her face.

Terra: Gah! Gar, quit it! That…

She giggled. The others watched in a combination of amusement and amazement. It sounded like Terra…looked a lot like Terra…

Terra: That tickles!

Raven: So…going for the Sinead O'Connor look?

Pushing Beast Boy off gently, Terra gave Raven a look that suggested that she didn't find the comment as humorous as she herself had found it. She stood up and dusted herself off while idling commenting.

Terra: I dunno, Raven. What about you? Going for that Elizabeth Bathory look?

Wincing, Raven tried to play it off.

Raven: The Blood Countess. Very good. You must have spent hours coming up with that one.

Terra: Nowhere near as long as you've spent avoiding sunlight.

Raven: Oh, you are really starting to push me…

Shade grabbed her shoulder as Raven clenched her fists.

Shade: Shh…shh…shh…look, Terra, Raven's had a bad day. Wait until tomorrow, okay?

Terra: Yeah, sure.

They all started to head home. Raven turned to Shade.

Raven: I was just having an off day.

Shade: I know.

Raven: I could have insulted circles around her, you know that.

Shade: Shh…

Raven: I could…

Shade: Okay, that's it. Come by my room one hour from now.

Raven: …uh…okay…but if the lights are dim and you're playing cheesy music, don't be surprised if I toss you out the window.

Shade: …can I open the window first?

Raven shrugged.

**Titan Tower: Terra's Room**

Terra bit her lip as she looked herself over in her mirror. It was like it was a dream…and this time she could actually PINCH herself! Before her stone body was unpinchable! The only problem was…well. You know. She ran her finger along her bald head. There was a little stubble or something. Peach fuzz, I guess you'd call it. Good to know that SOMETHING was growing up there. Sighing, she realized this wasn't going to be easy. Her new body required real body maintenance…proper diet, exercise, medical check ups and all the other things she never needed before. Exercise would be easy enough, since Robin was such a train-your-team-until-they-drop-aholic. Diet…that was a different story. She liked to eat.

Terra: Wonder what Gar thinks of curvy girls?

There was a knock on the door. Sighing, Terra put the baseball cap she bought a while back…black with a white T on it…onto her head before she answered. Naturally it was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Hey Terra…uh…how you doing?

Terra: Hi, Gar….uh…fine I guess. It's a little weird…I'm not used to feeling hot or cold or anything.

Beast Boy: Um…anything I can do?

Terra: Phhoooo…uh…

Grinning nervously, Terra shrugged.

Terra: Help me pick out a wig to wear until my hair grows in?

Beast Boy: Actually, I already got you one.

Terra: …you did?

Beast Boy shoved a rainbow colored afro wig onto her head. Terra pulled it off, clenching her teeth.

Terra: Oh, now you're going to get it Logan. I may not weigh five hundred pounds anymore, but I'm betting I can still give a mean noogie.

She chased him around the hallway, finally tackling him and pinning him down. It was much harder then it used to be, but she held him down.

Terra: Any last words before I use my knuckles to assault your scalp?

Beast Boy: You smell pretty.

Terra: …yeah?

Beast Boy: Yeah.

Their faces got closer and closer. Terra could feel his hot breath on her face. …it smelled the same, unfortunately, but she had gotten past that a long while ago. Their lips were inches apart…

Terra: …but flattery won't save you.

Beast Boy cried out as she gave him a noogie.

Terra: Victory is mine!

Beast Boy: We'll see about that!

Terra squealed as Beast Boy tickled her ribs. Lucky guess! There was no way he could have known her ribs were her dreaded weakness! She tried to pull away, giggling uncontrollably.

Terra: Gar, stop it!

Beast Boy: Do you surrender?

Terra: N…never! Stop or I'll dump mud in your bed while you're still sleeping in it!

To her horror, he didn't stop. Instead, he transformed into a chimp and tickled her with his feet as well. Curse primates and their unusually hand-like feet!

Terra: I'll destroy you for this, Garfield! I swear it!

The tickling didn't cease. Finally Terra could take no more.

Terra: I give up! You win!

Beast Boy shifted back.

Beast Boy: Knew you'd see things my way.

Terra: Hey, I've never faced a tickling before! I had no defense against it.

Beast Boy: I totally beat you.

Terra stood up and walked away grumbling.

Terra: You coming with me to get a wig or not? I don't want to be walking around all…bald and stuff.

Beast Boy: Yeah, sure.

**Shade's Room**

Raven grunted, biting her lip. Oh, she never got tired of this. And why should she? Shade was so talented. She groaned and dangled her arms off his bed.

Raven: Watch the hands, Romeo. You're heading too far south.

Shade: Right, right, sorry. You know, technically this is exactly what I asked for?

Raven: Mmm…how's that?

Shade: I asked for a massage. I didn't say who'd be getting it.

Rolling her eyes, Raven continued to enjoy Shade's efforts to relieve the tension in her back. Where he learned to massage was beyond her, but she couldn't deny that it was helping. Frowning, she tried to remember what had upset her in the first place. Something about Sinead O'Connor. Oh well. Didn't matter now…in fact, very little mattered right now.

Raven: Azar…how'd you get so good?

Shade: An innate sense of the vital spots on the body combined with an understanding of your body language.

…well, that was an unusual answer…but what the hell did she care?

**Junkyard Lair**

Gremlin took a deep breath. His first deep breath without that accursed respirator. G-9 bit her finger as she looked at him. His perfect features…not so much as a zit on his face. …she hated it! Now how could she compete? So long as he knew that she was a machine, Gremlin would never accept her as a lover! Before, when he was hideous, he might have turned to her in desperation. Oh, and she'd make sure he would never regret it. Gremlin looked back at his mask. It was the only part of his costume he wasn't wearing. Frankly there was no reason to do so right now. He turned to G-9.

Gremlin: So…what do you think?

G-9: It's hard to tell without hair, sir.

Sighing, Gremlin touched his bald head.

Gremlin: Yes, that was an unforeseen side effect…but one that's thankfully temporary.

G-9: I'm am surprised, sir. You allowed Terra and Tara to leave without making any attempts to do…SOMETHING to them?

Gremlin: I saw no reason to. Terra and Tara are Slade's victims, not mine. No, I think I'll just concern myself with Robin for now.

G-9 raised an eyebrow.

G-9: Wasn't Robin Slade's too?

Gremlin: …well…I'm not going to let him have EVERYTHING.

G-9: So…uh…sir, perhaps we could celebrate your new freedom by going out tonight?

Tapping his chin, Gremlin thought it over. All G-9 could do is hope she wasn't looking as nervous as she felt. Suddenly he grinned.

Gremlin: Going out…that gives me an idea!

G-9: (disappointed) Oh? What's that, sir?

Gremlin: Oh, it is EVIL! It is an evil, evil plan that will hurt many people…that are good! I think it's great because it's so bad.

G-9: You've been watching that movie again, haven't you, sir?

Gremlin: …once or twice. The point is…

He grinned and G-9 realized he had done something to his teeth. They were all slightly pointed. She sighed. Guess that meant she was going to have to specially prepare his meals…with teeth like that, certain foods were going to be a pain to chew.

Gremlin: …it's going to be a surprise.

**THE END**


End file.
